Seis años después
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry estuvo alejado de Severus por largos seis años, pero ahora que esta de vuelta no encuentra al que fue su amante. Draco se verá acosado por las visitas de Potter en busca del paradero de Snape.


**Seis años después**

**Resumen: **Harry estuvo alejado de Severus por largos seis años, pero ahora que esta de vuelta no encuentra al que fue su amante. Draco se verá acosado por las visitas de Potter en busca del paradero de Snape.

**Respuesta al reto "Mi regalo para Harry" impuesto por la mazmorra del Snarry**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1.

**Completa: **Sí.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

-¡No te lo permitiré! –la voz irritada del doctor retumbó en toda la consulta. Los pacientes que iban pasando por el lugar se le quedaron viendo y gracias a Merlín que no tenía ese absurdo impulso de ponerse rojo cuando una situación bochornosa le llegaba a tocar. Claro, no era algo que sucediera muy a menudo, pero la mayoría de las veces en que pasaba era por la culpa de la misma persona. Resopló con fastidio apretándose el puente de la nariz y se trató de calmar-. Vamos a mi oficina, Potter, no tengo ganas de dar un espectáculo esta noche.

-Eres el único que da motivos para espectáculos, Malfoy –dijo el moreno mientras seguía al hombre por los blancos pasillos.

Entraron en una oficina enorme, claro, ningún lugar en donde Draco trabajara podía ser discreto o pequeño. Harry aún se preguntaba cómo es que Draco había conseguido la mayoría de las cosas que habían en el lugar, porque por mucho dinero que hubiera, no creía que las grandes galerías de arte muggle estuvieran de acuerdo a "vender" sus obras más famosas como **"El grito" de Edvard Munch** o los bocetos de Da vinci sobre esquema humano que tenía colgados en las paredes. Intuía que la magia tuvo mucho que ver en ello, pero no habrá escuchado de noticias sobre la desaparición de dichas obras o la venta a particulares. Aunque ahondando mas en el asunto, el por qué Draco necesitaría eso en una clínica de medimagia, era otro de los misterios que a Harry le rondaban cuando lo iba a visitar… o a atosigar, como era el caso de ahora.

-No voy a revelarte el paradero de Severus, no después de que te comportaras como un bastardo con él.

-¿Yo un bastardo? –preguntó Harry irritado, mientras se sentaba en uno de los costosos sillones que había en el lugar.

-Sí. Te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba.

-¡Iba a estudiar! –le gritó poniéndose de pie- ¡Le pedí que me esperara, que lo hiciera por ambos, que no demoraría!

-¡Seis años!

-¡_Sólo _seis año!

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada antes de suspirar y dejarse caer. Ya no eran unos niños que se pelearan por cosas mínimas como rivalidades de casas y cosas así.

-Severus te necesitaba y tú no estabas aquí.

-Amo a Severus, aun lo hago y mi amor no ha flaqueado con los años.

Harry miró a la ventana y se preguntó si su sacrificio a la hora de separarse fue bueno, porque él lo quería, amaba a ese hombre con locura y se creía correspondido. Sabía que Severus lo amaba, se lo demostró infinidad de veces. Se lo dijo en todos los tonos y en más de cien oportunidades. Así lo demostró a la hora de que Harry quiso ser el dominante en su relación, claro que fue sumiso, y claro que lo disfrutó, pero nunca nadie podría decir que vio de Severus Snape partes que él mismo vio y disfrutó.

-Le mandé infinidad de cartas, traté de que nos encontráramos, pero mis esfuerzos fueron cada vez más inútiles. –le confesó al médico que no apartaba la mirada de él-. Poco a poco nuestra relación paso a ser unilateral.

-Severus tenía sus propios problemas en ese momento.

-Igual que yo, pero aun así no dejé nunca de pensar en él.

El ambiente se volvió tenso y Draco no hallaba las horas para que el idiota se largara para poder ir con su padrino y decirle que Potter estaba de vuelta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Potter, pacientes que atender.

-No tenías consultas ahora, por eso tome una de tus citas. –le dijo desafiante-. Sé que quieres a Severus, sé que quieres protegerlo hasta del sol y no te miento, los celos me carcomen al pensar que tú estuviste cerca de él todo este tiempo.

-Yo no tengo ese tipo de interés en Severus, Potter, es como un padre para mí, alguien importante y sí, estuve con él todo este tiempo, todo el tiempo que tú no estuviste con él, el tiempo que lo dejaste abandonado.

-¡Que no lo abandone, carajo!

-¡Te fuiste, que es lo mismo!

-Tú mismo estuviste estudiando y nadie te lo reprocha.

-Mis estudios no intervinieron en ninguna relación amorosa o amistosa.

-Como si tuvieras la suerte de contar con alguien.

Obviamente el escudo de defensa se activó antes de que el ataque del doctor Malfoy llegara de frente contra el Auror.

-Vete de aquí, Potter –siseo igual que una serpiente, a punto de saltarle a la yugular y hacerle una traqueotomía con intenciones mortíferas.

-No hasta que me ayudes a encontrarlo.

-Él no quiere que lo encuentres –dijo venenoso-, lo perdiste, Potter, asúmelo.

-Eres una mierda, Malfoy, siempre lo supe, pero esperaba que pasado el tiempo hubieras madurado, pero veo que sigues igual que siempre, que la vida no te ha dado la vuelta y por eso sigues siendo un mocoso mimado y rencoroso –se estaba desquitando, lo sabía, pero estaba frustrado y sabía que Malfoy tenía la ubicación de su pareja. Porque para Harry, Severus Snape seguía siendo su pareja, a pesar de haber estado separados por tantos años - ¿Qué mal podría hacerte el que lo encuentre? ¿El que arreglemos nuestra situación y seamos felices? ¿O por fin admitirás que te morías de celos porque Severus es mío y no tuyo?

-Alto –dijo levantando la mano y dejando caer los hombros agotado-. Tu problema no es conmigo, Potter, siempre fueron tus celos enfermizos. Nunca pudiste entender que supiera más de Severus porque es parte de mi vida, que siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, que es mi padrino y un padre, un amigo, algo que no llegarás a sentir nunca por parte de él, porque él te ama como hombre, como pareja. Nunca podrás sentir lo que es un abrazo cariñoso y sin más intenciones por parte de él, porque nunca podrá verte como un niño, él te ve como un igual, como su amante, algo que yo tampoco veré nunca de él y que tampoco anhelo ver.

Harry sonreía de lado, ese pequeño monologo de Malfoy le dio una pista muy importante. Severus aun lo ama. Lo repitió tantas veces que estaba seguro que ni el mismo rubio se había dado cuenta.

-Por favor –le volvió a pedir-, muero por verlo, quiero saber de él, que es lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo.

-Eres Auror, Potter, bien podrías mover tus influencias.

-Soy un novato aun Malfoy, lo sabes.

-Oh, sí –dijo con una mueca maligna-, recién empiezas tus labores. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que encuentres a mi padrino ahora que estarás más expuesto a los peligros?

-No le pasará nada, daría mi vida por él.

-No lo digo por él, Potter ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan burdo? –le preguntó mientras lanzaba un hechizo de tiempo al aire- Tu hora terminó, así que vete antes de que llame a seguridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Llamarás a un Auror? –le preguntó divertido.

-Tengo matones, Potter, una de las ventajas de ser quien soy y tener mi dinero.

-No lo dudo. Todo lo que haces está al borde de la legalidad, Malfoy.

-Al borde, tú mismo lo has dicho –se puso de pie y se sentó tras su escritorio-. Ven mañana, Potter, veré si estoy de ánimo para que hablemos.

-No quiero citas contigo, Malfoy, quiero ver a Severus.

-No quiero pasar mi valioso y costoso tiempo contigo tampoco, imbécil, pero puede que, después de que se me pase la ira de verte en mi consulta, baraje la posibilidad de que te conceda la oportunidad de saber que ha sido de Severus todos estos años.

Harry se mordió la lengua, dejando que su magia hiciera estragos sólo en su interior, para no irse contra el idiota rubio, sólo porque era verdad, si quería encontrar a Severus, tendría que hacerle caso al oxigenado.

Salió de la consulta sin siquiera despedirse de Malfoy, se limitó a cerrar la puerta con cuidado, tragándose las ganas de dar un portazo impotente. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y explotar. Llegó a Grimmauld Place casi al anochecer. Esa casa seguía tan lúgubre como hace años, pero es que no tuvo tiempo.

Cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort todo lo demás carecía de importancia, todo, claro, menos Severus. Él era la principal razón por la que quería ganar la guerra, para que vivieran juntos y en paz, sin la sombra de sus logros y desventuras. El día llegó y Severus estaba a su lado, casi lo pierde y se lamentó el no haberlo podido ayudar cunado lo necesitó. Derrotó a Voldemort y lo hizo con dolor, pensando a su amante muerto. Estuvo internado en San Mungo luego de eso, en realidad, no quería vivir. Temía que si abría los ojos y descubría que todo lo que había vivido había sido real, que volvía a estar solo, que lo había perdido todo. Fue cuando escuchó que le llamaban, una voz le pedía, le rogaba que abriera los ojos, que viviera. Severus le llamaba. Estaba vivo.

Severus, luego de una ardua recuperación, volvió a Hogwarts, como director. Harry no quería alejarse de su amante así que se fue a terminar sus estudios, tenía su propia habitación. Ventajas de ser el salvador, pero aun así, nunca utilizó esa recamara, siempre dormía con Severus y podían vivir su amor en plenitud. Hasta que terminó su año escolar. Harry se graduaba de Hogwarts y tenía que irse, seguir con sus estudios en donde fuera a seguirlos. Eligio la academia de Aurores, para que negarlo, fue entrenado para luchar y vena heroica, como la llamaba Severus, le hacía querer proteger a la gente. No quería que volvieran a levantarse magos oscuros y para eso dedicaría su vida. Pese a todo lo quería hacer, había algo que truncaba en parte sus anhelos. Tendría que dejar a Severus por un largo tiempo.

Severus se mostró feliz ante la idea de que estudiara, le dijo que lo apoyaría en todo lo que quisiera hacer. Creyó en su promesa de esperarlo, pero pese a las promesas que ambos se hicieran, luego del primer mes de que Harry entrara a la academia, las cartas dejaron de ser devueltas. Severus dejó de responder.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, quería ver a Severus, pero mientras estuviera de interno no podría hacerlo. Vivió el año más difícil de su vida, entre la incertidumbre de no saber de su amante y las clases que eran cada vez más duras y tediosas. Así hasta que por fin llegó el término de su primer año y con ello la oportunidad de volver a casa, pero las cosas no resultaron como quería. A dos días de volver le llegó la noticia que sería requerido en Cuba. Le llevaban al otro lado del mundo, aún más alejado de su amante y no había nada que podía hacer. Fueron años difíciles, aún más que el anterior, porque aquí tenía aún menos posibilidades de comunicación con Hogwarts además de un maldito atentado en el que se vio involucrado y terminó internado en un hospital mágico de la comunidad cubana en donde le atendieron por largos dos años en los que demoró en sanar por completo. Había perdido la capacidad de caminar al verse afectada su columna vertebral y sólo gracias a la magia y las fuerza que él mismo le puso a su rehabilitación es que pudo volver a caminar por sí mismo, una leve cojera fue la secuela que seguramente le acompañaría hasta el final de sus días. Hasta que al fin pudo volver. Regresaba a casa con su título de Auror, seis años después de su partida, sólo para encontrarse con la noticia de que Severus dejó de ser director el mismo año que él se fue y que nadie sabía dónde se había ido. Lo buscó en todos los lugares que pensó en que podría estar. Llegó incluso a pensar que se pudo haber mudado a Grimmauld Place como lo habían pensado juntos hace años, pero el lugar era un nido de arañas y alimañas. Obviamente nadie había estado en ese lugar en todos esos años. Hasta que la idea de que Draco Malfoy podría saber de su paradero llegó a su mente. El odioso rubio que siempre estuvo cerca de Severus. Él tenía que saber dónde estaba su amante.

Se quedó mirando el techo, este le tranquilizaba, le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas. Lo que pronto le ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

El alba ya estaba iluminando las calles cuando Draco estaba trabajando, obviamente esperaba la visita de Potter, pese a todo, sabía que tarde o temprano le daría la localización de su padrino. Recordaba que fue el mismo quien le insistía que respondiera las cartas de Potter, pero Severus fue claro desde un principio "_¿Qué crees que pasaría si Potter se entera de la verdad? Volvería, dejaría todo votado; no es eso lo que quiero"_ obviamente ante todo eso Draco no tuvo nada más que decir.

-Señor Malfoy –llamó una apuesta secretaria, luego de dar dos golpes a la puerta sin obtener respuesta-. Lo busca el Auror Potter… otra vez.

Draco suspiró con pesadez, antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que le dejara pasar. Ni bien la chica hubo salido de su campo de visión, Potter hizo aparición.

-¿Sabes? Empezaran a rumorear que tenemos un romance si es que no detienes tus constantes visitas –le dijo sin siquiera mirarle.

-Entonces dime lo que quiero saber. No es como si realmente quisiera venir a verte.

-Siéntate, Potter, porque si escuchas lo que tengo que decirte estando de pie, posiblemente te dolerá el golpe al caer.

Harry lo hiso a regañadientes, no estaba de humor como para aguantar las majaderías de ese rubio prepotente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan sorprendente que tienes que decirme?

-El por qué Severus no contestó tus cartas ni fue a verte nunca, mientras estabas en la academia de imbéciles –escuchó a Harry murmurar algo como _"el idiota eres tú", _pero no le puso atención-. Creo que la razón de mi padrino es aceptable desde cierto punto, dijo sacando unas fotos de su escritorio y dejándolas sobre este, para que Potter las tomara-. Esa es la razón de que no te contestara, lo hizo por ti.

Harry tomó las fotografías con cuidado, mientras sus manos temblaban, en cada una de ellas estaba Severus, malhumorado y con cara de fastidio, seguramente no muy de acuerdo en que se las tomaran, se le veía tranquilo, pero a medida que las fotos iban pasando en orden algo iba cambiando y Harry no era ningún tonto, sabía lo que pasaba y a medida que avanzaba la pena, desilusión, frustración y rabia se iba acrecentando en su pecho.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-Dijo que era por ti, que si lo sabías volverías y eso no era justo para ti.

-¡¿No era justo para mí?! ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! –gritó apretando las fotos, pero el dolor que sintió en ese momento le hizo abrir las manos y estirarlas con cuidado, como si de un tesoro se tratara.

-Sé que es frustrante, se lo dije a Severus, pero no es algo que yo pueda decidir.

-Pero ahora lo haces, me estás diciendo todo esto y no creo que Severus sepa si quiera que estoy de vuelta.

-No lo sabe, de hecho –dijo tomando un trozo de papel y escribiendo en él-. Sé que estás molesto, por eso quise decírtelo yo, para que no desquitaras esta frustración en Severus, él no lo merece.

-Lo sé -dijo suspirando, y viendo las fotos, sonriendo de lado ante la última-. Tengo un hijo.

-Es hermoso, tierno y malcriado –le dijo Draco, entregándole el papel-. Ve y dale una sorpresa a mi padrino, Potter, te ha estado esperando. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-Gracias -dijo entregándole las fotos, menos la última, en donde Severus aparecía con un precioso niño en brazos, dos años y ya era una copia de sí mismo, pero de ojos oscuros-. ¿Cómo…?

-No te diré como se llama, eso es algo que te tiene que decir su _madre –_le dijo divertido.

Harry salió de la consulta y no bien salió fuera de la consulta se apareció en la dirección que mostraba el papel. Conocía el lugar, lo fue a ver una vez, sin que Severus lo supiera, quiso saber más de él y en donde había vivido. La casa de sus padres en la calle Hilanderas.

Cuando llegó al portal de la casa, pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta. Se sentía ahogado, angustiado, feliz, sentía tantas cosas que nunca se imaginó sentir, que estaba al punto del colapso.

Las risas de un niño se escuchaban desde la parte trasera de la casa, el Auror se las ingenió para pasar la barda y caminar tranquilamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían las risas. Quería saber, ante todo, como es que vivían Severus y el niño sin él. Quería saber si era realmente necesario.

Severus estaba sentado en el pasto con un pequeño niño vestido con un busito de color verde agua sentado entre las piernas, mientras hacía figuras en el aire con su varita. Harry se preguntó si Severus tendría conciencia de que podía ser descubierto por hacer algo así, pero imaginó que su amante tendría todo bajo control. Además, ni siquiera era capaz de apartar la mirada de la familia. De esa familia que le pertenecía, pero que al mismo tiempo desconocía. Sonrió con melancolía mientras retrocedía sobre sus pasos. No tenía derechos ahí, ya había abandonado a Severus una vez y estaba seguro que el hombre quiso mantener su secreto por algo. No le presionaría, no ahora que se veían felices juntos.

El Auror no fue consciente de que en su intento por desaparecer y pasar desapercibido, golpeaba una escoba que estaba apoyada en la pared lateral y esta caía haciendo un sonido sordo. Miró la escoba con rencor y no se atrevió a mirar al frente, se sabía descubierto.

-¿Harry?

¡Merlín, hace años que quería escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios! Pero ni así volteó, tenía miedo, lo admitía, su corazón le latía hasta en los oídos y la garganta se le cerraba a medida que su cabeza no respondía a los mandatos de su cerebro y empezaba a girar en dirección a la voz que le llamó.

-¡Papá!

Harry se quedó congelado al ver como el niño se separaba de la mano de Severus y emprendía carrera en su dirección. No supo porque, en ese momento no le importaba averiguarlo tampoco, pero se agachó extendiendo los brazos para cargar al infante cuando llegó a su altura. Obviamente Severus le había hablado de él y le había mostrado imágenes suyas, pues el niño le reconoció con demasiada facilidad. Le vio de cerca, su piel suave y clara y esos ojos preciosos y grandes de color chocolate. Era tan bello.

-¡Merlín, eres hermoso! –le dijo Harry acariciando la cara de facciones juguetonas e infantiles.

-¿Qué bueno que volviste? -le dijo el pequeño de casi cinco años.

-Será mejor que entremos –dijo Severus a una prudente distancia. Se notaba impresionado, algo trastornado, pero algo en sus ojos negros le dijo a Harry que estaba aliviado.

Harry siguió a Severus al interior de la casa, procurando ver todo el interior, sin que se perdiera detalle alguno del lugar en donde su amante e hijo habían estado viviendo. El lugar era cálido, un hogar de verdad, sin magia mostrándose por todos lados. Era sencilla y acogedora, algo que no espero de su fría pareja. Las paredes pintadas de colores cálidos y pasteles, además de una que otra obra de arte que seguro su hijo hubiera plasmado en el lugar y que debía haber alterado a Severus. Se sentaron en la sala, Severus en un sillón de dos cuerpos mientras que Harry, son el niño aun en brazos, lo hacía en el sillón de un cuerpo frente a él.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se cernió sobre ellos, sin que alguno pudiera terminar con él. Se escuchaban los pájaros cantar en las ramas de los árboles que estaban el jardín del frente y su sonido se colaba por las ventanas a medio abrir. El sol del mediodía alumbraba toda la estancia y el aire cálido se colaba entre las blancas cortinas.

-¿Ya no te iras verdad, papá?

La pregunta del menor llamó la atención de sus progenitores quienes luego se miraron entre ellos. Severus suspiró, soltando el aire que había tenido retenido.

-No se irá, James –le confirmó, logrando que Harry abriera los ojos en el proceso, no sólo por la ratificación de Severus, sino también por el nombre del menor.

-¿James? –preguntó casi en un chillido, logrando que el niño lo mirara expectante, a creerse llamado. Harry estaba casi colapsando.

-Hijo, ve a tu habitación a guardar tus juguetes antes del almuerzo –le ordenó Severus y pese a que había puesto una cara rara, el niño sintió y bajó del regazo de su padre para encaminarse a su habitación. Severus le vio desaparecer y sin darle tiempo a Harry de reaccionar se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó al hombre que aún no le veía, pes su vista estaba en dirección a donde el menor había desaparecido. Fue por eso que no tuvo conciencia de lo que pretendía Severus hasta que fue tarde y se vio atacado por un par de labios ansiosos.

Harry no esperaba un recibimiento como este, ni siquiera llegó a pasar por su mente que Severus le besaría con tanta desesperación como lo hacía ahora. De hecho, pensó que mínimo lo echaría de la casa luego de estar separados tanto tiempo.

-Severus –dijo poniéndose de pie y abrasando la estrecha cintura de su amante.

El mayor notó como el cuerpo de su ex alumno se había vuelto más alto, musculoso y poderoso. Lo notaba en ese fuerte agarre que no le dejaba espacio de separación.

-Sé que quieres saber muchas cosas, sé que quieres preguntarme el por qué el nombre de James, sé también que te mueres por regañarme por no haberte dicho nada –le decía a medida que le daba suaves besos en la boca-, pero ente momento no, ahora disfruta, Potter, pues luego los dos tenemos una larga conversación.

-No veo que me dejes muchas opciones –dijo bajando s manos y acariciando las redondas nalgas por encima del pantalón de tela. Severus se veía realmente bien con ropa muggle, y le encantaría ver que de nuevo escondía esa camisa de seda negra y ese pantalón del mismo color, porque eso sí, sus colores siempre serían los mismos.

-Te lo mereces Potter, pero ahora sólo bésame, mañana hablaremos de todo y celebraremos tu cumpleaños.

Harry sonrió de lado, tendría que darle las gracias a Malfoy por contarle la verdad a tiempo, este año pasaría su cumpleaños con su familia.

Fin

N/A: Posiblemente tengan ganas de apuñalarme en este momento, pero creo que quedó bien hasta ahí, después de todo, ellos no se pondrían a conversas luego de tantos años separados y esperando ver al otro, yo no lo haría, ¿Ustedes sí?

Espero sus opiniones

Un beso

Majo


End file.
